


Stay A Little Longer

by MajinPiccolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/pseuds/MajinPiccolo
Summary: The last person Yamcha ever thought he'd run into in a dive bar was the recently revived emperor of space, and yet there he was... poor decisions are made, and they end up hooking up. But ultimately, any chance of something real between them is destroyed by the knowledge that they'll never be on the same side of the battlefield. Set after the events of FighterZ and Super.A bit darker than my previous Yamza fic, told in three parts- Yamcha's perspective, Frieza's perspective, and then a conclusion that pulls it all together. Very suggestive but never explicit.





	1. Something Like a Strong Wind Coming Over Me

The pool hall was always crowded on Fridays. Yamcha didn’t mind the noise much, although the wait whenever he needed a drink refill could be a bit of an annoyance. Still, it was worth it, as constant crowds of fresh drunks were exactly what he needed for what he was planning on doing that evening. Leaning against the pool table, he chatted with a younger man, looked like a college kid honestly. As the seemingly buzzed guy tossed down a couple hundred Zeni, Yamcha almost felt bad- he hoped the kid didn’t need it for books or anything.

A few other regulars watched the game, smirking as Yamcha fumbled with the chalk- they’d seen this act enough times to know better than to bet against the former fighter. Sure enough, a matter of minutes later the college boy had all but given up… the same athleticism, good eye, and occasional Ki based cheating that had made Yamcha a force to be reckoned with on the baseball diamond assured he was an unbeatable pool shark.

“Bro! What the hell, how can you play like that?!” He shouted, almost spilling his Miller as Yamcha sunk his final ball not long after.

With his disarming laugh, Yamcha modestly answered, “It must be beginner’s luck? Wow, I didn’t think I’d win! I mean, I guess we could play again if you wanted to try and win back your money… Double or nothing?”

Two hours later Yamcha was considerably richer, feeling good enough to tip the waitress quite generously as she brought him another whiskey. Returning his equipment to the counter, he then headed to a seat at the bar to finish his drink and text Puar a promise of a very nice dinner sometime in the coming week. Distracted with his phone and slightly drunk, he didn’t notice the powerful Ki behind him until it was close enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck raise- nearly dropping his glass he spun around quickly on the bar stool.

It took him a moment to process what he was looking at- while he knew that Frieza had been revived as thanks for his assistance in winning the Tournament of Power, Yamcha had never expected to come face to face with him here, on Earth, in a dive bar an hour before last call. The strangeness of the situation was further highlighted by the fact that the alien was dressed in human clothing- a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and a denim jacket- and standing there regarding Yamcha with his arms crossed, not saying anything.

“F… Frieza?!” Yamcha squeaked out.

The emperor rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool to the human’s left, flagging down the bartender. “I’ll have what he’s having, you can put it on his tab.” He gestured toward the still stunned human. Once his drink was delivered, he finally turned to his right and addressed his accidental drinking companion. “Yamcha, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m Yamcha,” he answered, feeling lame. “I’m surprised you remember me-“

“I make a habit of remembering potential threats. One does not get as far in life as I have by being careless,” Frieza answered, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“You think I’m a threat?” The human was surprised. After the Android 21 situation, he assumed Frieza knew that while he could fight, he was no Saiyan…

The emperor just laughed and took another sip of his drink. “This is whiskey, correct?”

“Yeah,” Yamcha answered. “Crown Royal.”

“I prefer Suntory, but it seems like the selection at these sorts of classless establishments rarely includes it,” Frieza stated, draining his glass and slamming it down hard on the counter, clearly irritating the bartender.

The strangeness of the situation was getting to be too much for Yamcha to bear. “Um, I’m gonna be blunt here,” he asked. “Why are you of all people here, on Earth, drinking whiskey at a crappy pool hall and talking to someone like me?”

Frieza smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yamcha nervously downed the rest of his drink and wondered if he should perhaps contact Goku. Of course, Frieza had yet to do anything worrisome… and the human hated feeling like he had to rely on the Saiyans to bail him out of every tough situation. Maybe he’d wait this out a little longer…

Meanwhile, the emperor was once again flagging down the bartender. “Two shots of Patron, one for me and one for my associate here.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were the sort to drink all this hard liquor,” Yamcha awkwardly accepted his tequila.

“I’m not,” Frieza said, delicately sniffing his. “But I was on Earth for a specific reason, and as it didn’t work out, I’m having to figure out an alternative.”

“And the alternative is getting drunk?”

The emperor laughed at that. “Perhaps. Although I have a decent tolerance, so it might take a few more of these.” He tossed back the shot like a pro and Yamcha did the same with his.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe he was still feeling competitive from the pool games earlier, but Yamcha was in a strangely bold sort of mood. “It just so happens I have a pretty decent tolerance myself. How about a little bet?”

“A wager, huh?” Frieza crossed his arms, smiling. “What do you have in mind?”

“We have just under an hour before the bar shuts down for the night. So we keep drinking. Whoever gets cut off first has to pay my bar tab.”

“I accept this challenge,” Frieza answered, immediately standing up and shouting for the bartender to bring them another round.

Three rounds later and both men were undeniably feeling it, although they were certainly doing their best to hide it! “So really, why are you here?”

“Maybe it’s the same reason you’re here?” Frieza remained evasive. He tapped his fingernails- claws?- on the bar’s countertop impatiently and changed the subject. “The service here is abysmally slow. I doubt I’ll be back.”

Yamcha wasn’t thinking too hard about it when he laid his hand gently on top of the emperor’s, stilling it. “It’s Friday night, what do you expect? I’ve had far longer waits.”

Frieza glanced between their hands and Yamcha’s face, then sneered as he said, “I think I’m winning.”

The human looked down and noticed he was indeed touching his terrifying drinking companion, but the buzz made him feel brave and he left his hand in place, smiling confidently. Hell, he remembered what happened when they encountered each other while tracking down Android 21… As oblivious as he could sometimes be, he knew that when he flirted with Frieza, the emperor had flirted back. And while he never thought that tiny little bit of mutual attraction would ever go anywhere- frankly he was still too terrified of the alien to even consider such things- well why not push it a little? “You know, you look really good in human clothes.”

With that, he ordered more shots for the both of them then moved his fingers slightly, lacing them through the smaller man’s. Frieza gave him an odd look, but shrugged, muttered something in a language Yamcha didn’t know, and then downed another shot.

\- - -

Twenty minutes later the two men stumbled out the front of the bar, Frieza supporting much of Yamcha’s weight. The height difference made this awkward, which the two of them seemed to find hilarious. “So I still think I won,” Yamcha said as they headed toward the parking lot. “I mean, I was drinking before you got there, so even if they cut us both off at the same time…”

“And yet you still paid?” Frieza snickered.

“Well yeah, I had to be a gentleman about it! Besides, do you even have zeni?”

“If I say I don’t then you’ll have to pay again next time, right? Assuming there is one… Now which of these is yours?”

“I hope there is a next time! For an evil bastard you’re pretty likable!” They both seemed to find that worth further laughter, then stumbled over to a bright red sporty looking hover car. As Yamcha dug his keys out of his pocket, he asked, “do you need a ride somewhere? Or like, are you headed back up to space?”

“I’m not about to tell one of the Saiyan’s associates where I’m staying, particularly not with my currently somewhat dulled reactions!” Frieza answered. “And I hope you aren’t planning to drive that for another couple hours at least. You were reasonably charming company this evening, so I’d hate to see you dead.”

“Wow, now you’re being nice?” Yamcha found that hilarious too. Opening the door he jumped into the driver’s seat then reclined it, flopping backwards and stretching. “Don’t worry, I plan on taking a nap first. This thing is expensive enough to insure even without adding a DUI into it.” He started to close his eyes- but then opened them again in shock as Frieza climbed in to the car, crawling over him and into the passenger seat. “What are you doing?”

“Resting as well, obviously.” Frieza answered, leaning back his seat to the same level as Yamcha’s. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not!” Yamcha laughed nervously. Even tipsy he still had a healthy fear of the powerful being that was in the car next to him, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to relax with Frieza in there. He wasn’t about to say that, though!

Still though… as he tried to get comfortable, he reached out and once again grabbed Frieza’s hand. Sober he would never be so foolish as to keep flirting with the emperor of the galaxy, but he’d liked what they had going, even if he was still certain it wasn’t actually leading anywhere. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted!

Frieza watched the larger man’s hand as it closed around his own. Then, he looked back up to his face. The two men held eye contact.

Yamcha stared back at Frieza. Hell, why not try? If not now, then when? He leaned over and kissed him. The tension between them broken, it was like they’d been hit by a bolt of electricity- Frieza grabbed Yamcha by his shoulders and pulled him close, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair as he returned the kiss.

Yamcha pushed off Frieza’s jacket, and when he got tangled trying to remove the smaller man’s shirt, he just ripped it and tossed it out the window. With a growl Frieza did the same to Yamcha’s. Now in just their pants they continued to make out, the human running his hands over the alien’s chest. “You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to do this.” He then grabbed the smaller man, pulling him over on top of him. In the process they bumped the car’s horn, making them both jump, then laugh, before continuing.

The emperor then focused on removing Yamcha’s belt, impatience and need making his usually precise movements clumsy. He ended up breaking the buckle and tossing it into the back seat.

Yamcha slid his hands down the back of Frieza’s pants, brushing past the base of his tail. For a moment the fact that he was seriously about to do… that… with an alien really hit him hard, but as his hands found their way to the emperor’s toned backside he decided he really didn’t care if this was weird. I mean, damn if Frieza wasn’t the hottest person, human or otherwise, that he’d ever seen!

“Lift your hips,” Frieza whispered the command into his human lover’s ear, and Yamcha immediately complied. The smaller man reached down and pulled off the other’s pants, shoving them down into the footwell, then unbuttoned his own. Yamcha grabbed the belt loops and yanked them down.

“No underwear huh? Were you planning this?” Yamcha teased, running his fingertips up and down the emperor’s exposed thighs.

“Oh shut up, of course I wasn’t. I just don’t see the point,” Frieza answered. “All it does is… get in the way.” As though to prove his point, he reached down to remove Yamcha’s-

Both men jumped as someone banged on the outside of the steamed up windshield. “Shit!” The human made a panicked grab for his clothing. Frieza kicked the door open and was gone. The door loudly connected with whoever was on the other side of it, and momentarily forgetting his state of near undress, Yamcha quickly jumped out-

Of all the cops that could have been in that part of town at night, of course it was Krillin. “Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry about that. You okay?”

His old friend was on his butt several meters away. “Ouch,” he muttered. “Yamcha? What the hell, man?”

“Oh geez, I’m really sorry,” Yamcha offered him his hand and helped him to his feet.

“Dude, you need to put some clothes on or else I’m gonna have to arrest you for public indecency.”

“Whoops, right!” Yamcha dived back into the car. His shirt was in shreds so for lack of a better option he grabbed Frieza’s much too small jacket and tossed that on along with his pants. Krillin approached the car.

“Technically I should be ticketing you for both indecency and public intoxication, you know. But I’ll let you off this time, since you are my friend and I’m happy to see that you’re finally getting lucky.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that,” Yamcha said, leaning against the car, still blushing.

“But, there’s one condition! You need to tell me who was in there with you.”

Yamcha laughed nervously. “Just a hottie I ran into at the bar.”

Krillin narrowed his eyes. “Really? And this hottie just so happened to be fast enough to vanish before I could see them?”

“Well you know I’ve always liked the athletic types!”

“I’m gonna be upfront with you. I know who that ki felt like. Were you in there with Frieza?”

“Wow,” Yamcha said, and started laughing again. “And you thought I was the drunk one? Why would Frieza be on Earth in the first place? And if he was why would I be… You know? You’re funny, Krillin.”

Krillin sighed as he walked back over to his scooter. “Just… be careful ok? Now hop on, I’m gonna give you a ride home.”

End Chapter One: Something Like a Strong Wind Coming Over Me

Author’s Note: Hit a roadblock on the sequel to The Bond Between a Lizard and Wolf, then heard the song I borrowed the title from while at work and felt the need to write this. Apparently I can’t write about these two without everyone getting drunk at some point. First four chapters should be going up today.


	2. One More Drink Leads To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha thinks over the previous evening, and against his better judgement finds himself looking for Frieza again...

The following morning a very hungover Yamcha laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. “I can’t believe… I made out… with _him_. And we almost…” He glanced over at the bottom of his bed, where the jacket he had borrowed for his trip home was still laying- proof that the previous evening hadn’t been a drunken hallucination.

Puar had heard him stirring and came in to the room with a bottle of water. “Good morning, Yamcha! I was worried about you last night.”

Sipping the water, Yamcha groaned. “I made the mistake of trying to outdrink the wrong person, then somehow ended up half naked with them…”

Puar shook his head. “Drunken hook ups really have never been your style. You must have been pretty far gone!”

“I’ll say. I’m surprised I can even remember the night.”

Yamcha rested the next few hours, rehydrating, taking a shower, and eating a few pretzels. As he did so, his mind kept going back to the prior night. “I can’t believe that happened. What was I thinking?” The worst part wasn’t that he had flirted with pure evil, or nearly gone all the way with an alien- a male alien, at that!- or even that he had gotten caught by a friend in a very compromising moment. The worst part? It was how badly he craved a finish to what that night had started. What he’d thought was a little bit of mutual attraction had turned into an all consuming flame of physical lust…

By the time the evening rolled around, he was feeling much better, so he got dressed and headed into town to pick back up his car. Since he’d promised Puar he wasn’t going to drink anything more and would be heading straight back he felt a little guilty as he stepped into the pool hall… but he just wanted to do a quick check.

Maybe Frieza was there?

It didn’t take long to look. No sign of him, either visually or his unmistakable ki. Yamcha couldn’t pretend he wasn’t disappointed as he turned to leave- and nearly ran into a group of drunk young jocks. “That’s him, the guy that stole all my cash yesterday!”

“Oh, it’s you,” Yamcha recognized one from yesterday’s game of pool. “I didn’t steal anything, I won it. And I’m on my way out so unfortunately for you I don’t have time to play again if you want to win it back.” He tried to step past the group, but two of them grabbed his arms. He sighed. “Well, I guess we’re fighting now. Cool. Shall we head out back?”

“I’m gonna knock that sarcasm right out of you!” one of them threatened, and the group headed out to an alley adjacent to the bar and stepped out of view behind a large dumpster. One of them took a swing at Yamcha, who easily side stepped it, grabbed his assaulter, and tossed him into the aforementioned trash can.

“You all sure you still want some of this?” Yamcha taunted. Another advanced on him, but a well aimed hit sent him flying back into one of his buddies. Realizing they were in over their heads, they scrambled to their feet then turned to run off- and were knocked off their feet by something so fast it was almost unseen.

Yamcha’s heart skipped a beat- it was Frieza. “Get out of here, all of you, before I decide to kill you,” the emperor threatened. The group stumbled back and ran to the parking lot, cussing.

“You didn’t need to do that, they were already leaving,” Yamcha said weakly.

Frieza took a few steps toward the human and crossed his arms. “I was irritated and they looked like an easy target to vent that. So I did.”

“You really shouldn’t…”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Yamcha, I’m evil. I don’t really care what your sentimental logic says I should or shouldn’t do.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Yamcha said, struggling to breathe normally. All he could think about was what had almost happened the prior night.

Frieza’s mind seemed to be in the same place. He took another step forward and reached up to stroke the human’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about you…”

“Likewise…” every single nerve in Yamcha’s body was on fire and begging him to just grab the smaller man, slam him up against the wall, and take him right here in this dirty alley. But sober he was very aware of the fact that this was Frieza, who was not only the biggest jerk in the universe, but was also fully capable of killing him with just a tap of his finger. Torn between the powerful emotions of terror and lust, he just stood there.

The emperor seemed to be waiting for him to make a move, and when he didn’t, he just laughed, lowered his hand, and turned around and walked off.

Half way cursing himself for not going for it, and half way glad he didn’t, Yamcha watched Frieza for a moment. He was once again in human clothes- another pair of dark wash jeans and a short sleeved light violet button up shirt… that reminded him. “Wait up!”

Looking back over his shoulder, Frieza didn’t stop walking as he asked, “What?”

Yamcha rushed to catch up. “I still have your pants and jacket from yesterday-“

“Indeed you do. I expect them back.”

The taller man followed the other back into the bar. “I’m pathetic,” he muttered to himself. “What am I doing here?”

Frieza led him back to their spot from the previous day at the bar. The bartender was there almost instantly- yesterday’s large tab and proportionately sized tip still fresh in his mind. “You’re paying again, I assume?” Frieza smirked.

Yamcha smiled a little. “I kinda promised I would, didn’t I?”

“Good. Then we’ll have… that Crown whiskey from yesterday I suppose.”

As they had their first drink, the previous evening’s slightly more relaxed atmosphere returned. Yamcha told himself that this was totally normal. Nothing wrong with keeping an eye on Frieza, right? After all, if he was there with him drinking he wasn’t off murdering people or blowing up planets. Still though… why was he here?

The emperor wasn’t speaking much. He had one elbow on the bar and his head rested on his hand and looked preoccupied. And gorgeous… he’d neglected to button the top half of his shirt, and Yamcha’s eyes kept wandering. Even having seen the emperor naked on multiple occasions he couldn’t help but feel excited getting just a peek of his skin like that.

After a few minutes, Frieza turned those unreadable eyes of his to Yamcha and asked, “I’m sure I’ll regret asking, but how did a sensible human like you end up pulled into Goku’s circle?”

Yamcha laughed. “Well, that’s a long story, but the gist of it is, when I was younger I was a bit wild, aheh. I was a bandit for a bit-“

“Well isn’t that something? I suppose you have no room to complain about my morals after all.” He smiled and leaned closer. “I think I’d like to hear the whole long story.”

Flattered, Yamcha did so, sharing not only how he came to meet- and later become friends with- Goku, but also a few more of his adventures from that part of his life. Frieza was a very engaged listener and seemed to be enjoying himself, and Yamcha was really enjoying seeing him so interested in him… But you know… it almost felt like a date. Which brought Yamcha’s mind back to romance, and then to how the prior evening had ended…

Damn it, what was Frieza doing to him? He felt hornier than he had as a teen when he’d first started dating Bulma. Suddenly nervous he finished his drink and looked at the bartender- anything but Frieza. “I think I need to get going,” he said, fishing out some cash and tossing it on the bar. “See ya!” As he tried to get up, he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

“Aren’t you forgetting something? My clothes.”

“Right…” Yamcha’s heart was pounding again. “Your pants are in my car, and your jacket is back at my place.”

Frieza stood up, stretched, and smirked. “Is this a ploy to get me somewhere private?”

Oh crap… How was he supposed to answer that? The human just laughed nervously. “Let’s go.”

His car was where they left it the prior evening… looking at the discarded clothing and reclined seats would have put Yamcha’s mind firmly back in the gutter if it wasn’t already seemingly stuck there permanently. Concentrating on not crashing, he started the drive home. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Frieza pick up and fold his pants.

It’s not like anything could happen while they were driving, so it couldn’t hurt… Yamcha nervously reached out and rested his hand on Frieza’s thigh. Even staring straight ahead at the road he could feel the other man’s eyes on him. Mercifully, they somehow made it back to Yamcha’s place. The moment the car was in park Yamcha was running for the door of his apartment. Once they were in the elevator Frieza cornered him, grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him down so that their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breath. “I don’t appreciate being teased, Yamcha.”

When the elevator door opened Yamcha rushed out, carrying Frieza, who had both his arms and his tail wrapped around the taller man. As he entered his apartment and ran past a stunned Puar he shouted, “It’s okay! Really! Pretend you didn’t see this!”

Kicking the bedroom door shut behind him he tossed the other man onto the bed. “We’re… we’re doing this right?”

“I should hope,” Frieza answered. “I didn’t come all this way for a jacket you know!”

Feeling almost light headed the human stripped his clothes off while his lover did the same from the bed. Both naked, they paused for a moment and looked each other over, then smiled. Yamchaknew he was blushing again. Frieza lifted his hand and motioned with his finger and Yamcha was yanked into the bed. He landed beside the emperor, and immediately swung an arm over him, pulling him close.

“You’re flawless,” he whispered. “I don’t even know why but I can’t stop myself around you.”

“You’re…uniquely difficult to resist yourself, you know,” Frieza smirked, pausing to press his lips against the human’s, shivering slightly, then continuing. “I haven’t done this with an Earthling before.”

“And I’ve only done this with them,” Yamcha replied, rolling the alien onto his back and climbing on top of him. “Although my experience in general is pretty limited, and with men even more so… but I’m sure we can figure this out.”

“So far I’d say this is very promising,” Frieza pulled the other man down for another passionate kiss…

\- - -

Yamcha laid flat on his back on the floor, eyes shut. “Oh… my… god… three times. That’s a personal record for one night…” Slowly sitting up, he realized he was alone in the room. “Frieza?”

A few more deep breaths and he got to his feet. The other man, and his previously discarded clothing, were no where to be seen. Yamcha couldn’t feel his ki, either. He sighed. Probably for the best…

And then he noticed a scrap of paper laying in the middle of the bed- in the neat, precise handwriting there was a phone number and an ‘xoxo’.

He grabbed it and flopped down on the bed, clutching it against his chest. “I shouldn’t use this… I shouldn’t. I should just throw it away…”

He shoved it in a drawer and got dressed…

End Chapter Two: One More Drink Leads To Another

Author’s Note: Don’t drink like these two. I consider myself a pro level drunk and even I don’t drink like these two. End PSA. Whoops. Feel free to use your own imagination to figure out how Yamcha wound up on the floor.


	3. I Tell Myself That I’m Not In Love But One More Time Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha ends up using the phone number Frieza left for him... and starts to realize he's developing actual feelings for his terrifying lover.

Yamcha made it for two days before he broke. Fishing Frieza’s number out of the drawer, he stared at it. Since when did the emperor of the galaxy even need an earth phone number? Oh whatever. He typed the number into his address book, tilting the entry “Babe” then deleting that and typying “Frieza <3” then finally settling on “sexy asshole.” 

With a sigh, he sent a text. “It’s Yamcha. Are you free tonight?” The human stared at his phone, waiting, then told himself to stop being ridiculous. As he went to shove his phone back in his pocket however, he felt it vibrate. Heart in his throat he unlocked it. Frieza had replied, “Yes.”

Damn him and his irresistible ways… Yamcha paused a moment, then replied, “Meet me at the pool hall in an hour?”

While every rational part of him said it would be best if the tyrant didn’t answer, he still shouted “YES!” when his phone lit up with “I’ll be there.”

\- - -

It felt like a date this time. It wasn’t an accidental hook up after all, but a preplanned meeting… so Yamcha dressed up a bit. A white suit that Bulma had once described as “a sexy sort of classy,” and he took the time to comb and gel his hair a bit in the name of neatness. It wasn’t near enough to tame the floof, but at least it looked like he had tried.

He then rushed to their meeting place, arriving twenty minutes early. Enough time to win some cash to pay for this date- a date. Oh my god was he dating the most powerful being in space? He went ahead and rented a table and pulled his usual scam, setting up some easy shots to fail, until, sure enough, a random younger guy offered to play.

“Well sure! I’d love to give a real game a go! I’m still learning though so please take it easy on me!” Yamcha laughed. “To make this more fun, wanna put some cash on it?”

At the end of the game, Yamcha collected his winnings and was turned down a rematch, as it was almost time to meet with his date.

Speak of the devil! Frieza stepped out from the crowd and approached his human. “What an interesting game. I’d like to play you next, if that’s alright.”

“Okay,” Yamcha answered, his mouth suddenly dry. It seemed Frieza had also been feeling motivated to dress nicely, as he was in a suit as well. It really was a good look for him, emphasizing the flawless shape of his slender, powerful body. “Do you know how to play?”

“Not really, but I think I’ve picked it up from watching you a few times.”

“A few times?”

“Yes. You never seem to notice me when you’re focused, though.”

They played, and Frieza was surprisingly terrible. Yamcha supposed he’d never seen the emperor fail at anything, and hadn’t thought there would be an exception. “May I?” He asked, then stepped behind the smaller man, correcting the angle of his shot. By the time Yamcha had won Frieza had nearly caught up…

“Next time,” Frieza said with a shrug.

“Yeah, next time you’ll have me for sure,” his opponent managed. “But I won tonight…”

“And what will you be claiming as your winnings, I wonder?” Frieza asked, his eyes seeming to see everything Yamcha was trying not to admit.

With that they were back outside, holding hands. “My car?” The human asked, breathless.

“That didn’t work so well last time,” Frieza answered. “My hotel is close.”

Moments of flight later they were at a luxury hotel a couple blocks away, kissing in the elevator. “We need to stop doing this,” Yamcha whispered, but couldn’t let go of the emperor.

“I agree,” he answered, before pressing his lips yet again against the taller man.

The emperor’s room was predictably opulent. The two men ignored everything but the king sized bed, however, and were in it within seconds of their arrival. “How are you doing this to me?” Frieza wondered. “You’re just a human… Why can’t I hold back with you?”

“I don’t know, but… I’m glad you can’t.” Yamcha pulled the suit jacket off his lover and went to toss it aside before remembering that it probably cost more than he made in a year and getting up to hang it in the closet. Frieza grabbed him around the waist with his tail and yanked him back into the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To hang this up-“

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just toss it somewhere.”

Moments later both men were nude, clinging to each other. “You are so beautiful,” Yamcha said quietly.

“As are you, Yamcha… ridiculously so.”

\- - -

The need was too strong to drag things out, and once both men were finished, they laid in bed, side by side as they attempted to calm their breathing. Frieza then sat up. “You should probably get going.”

Yamcha looked up at his beautiful, evil, terrifying, irresistible lover, then sat up and put an arm around him. “Why?” He nearly begged, the words catching in his throat.

Frieza sighed. “We’re done, aren’t we?”

“I guess, but…” Yamcha sighed. “I can’t keep doing this. I know you’re… you. But…”

The smaller man pushed his arm off and went to stand. Yamcha grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Just, wait a sec! I’m… I’m not the kind of guy that can keep doing these hook ups. I… I think I like you too much for that.”

Frieza looked back at him, then shut his eyes. “I had a feeling this might happen. As sentimental as you Earthlings seem to be, I knew you might get too attached…”

“Maybe I am. But I can’t help it! Please, don’t pretend we don’t have a connection! I… I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you, not just inside of the bedroom for goodness sake!”

“I can’t pretend the idea isn’t appealing,” Frieza said, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed and covering his eyes with his right hand. “I am fond of you. And it’s rare I’m fond of anyone. But you’re forgetting the fundamental thing.”

The human laid back down and wrapped himself around his emperor, not answering, so Frieza continued. “As long as you’re one of the so called heroes then you and I can never work out.”

“I know,” Yamcha answered, miserably. “But… I wasn’t always one of the good guys, remember? Honestly, half of the Earth’s defenders were originally villains! If someone like Vegeta can change sides, why can’t you?”

“I’m not Vegeta,” Frieza sounded insulted. “And why do I have to become a hero? You said it yourself, you weren’t always one. Why not revert to your true nature? I’d be happy to have you join me in conquest…”

Yamcha sat up and got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. “Forget I said anything…” he said quietly, getting dressed and rushing out.

Behind him, Frieza called out, “Think it over, Yamcha. We may not have much time left together, anyway.”

As the door closed behind him, the human leaned against it for a minute. Men don’t cry, he reminded himself, then, steeled, he headed back to the elevator.

End Chapter Three: I Tell Myself I’m Not In Love But One More Time Is Not Enough

Author’s Note: Oh Yamcha you idiot, men absolutely can cry. Poor Yamcha… Poor Frieza… Poor me for writing this angst. Next chapter is the last of Yamcha’s part of the story, then we’ll get the same events from Frieza’s perspective… and one final chapter that trades perspectives to wrap it all up. Oh, and go check out today’s post on the AwesomeDBZmerch Tumblr to see a relevant image.


	4. One Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha learns that the Z Fighters have picked up on Frieza's presence on Earth...

The next few days Yamcha did what he could to stay busy and not think about Frieza. He avoided the pool hall, and that part of town in general, and even deleted Frieza’s number from his phone.

He came to the conclusion that he was lonely, and needed to remind himself who his real friends were, so he and Puar headed to Capsule Corp’s headquarters to visit Bulma, Vegeta, and the kids. As he let himself in and headed to the main garden, he ran into Trunks. “Hey Yamcha!”

“Hey Trunks, how’s it going?” Yamcha asked, kneeling down and ruffling his hair. There had been a time when just looking at the kid had reminded him of the chance he had lost out on, but he had since gotten over his bitterness and settled into the role of ‘cool uncle Yamcha.’

“I’m good! I’ve been practicing some new techniques as Gotenks, you need to drop by sometime when Goten is here so I can show you!”

“I look forward to it! You two are such talented fighters, I can’t even fathom where you’ll be in a few years!”

Trunks laughed, looking proud, before turning more serious. “Are you here to see Goku and the rest? They’re in the garden…”

Yamcha was surprised, but, feeling out in his mind, sure enough, Goku and several other of his friend’s kis were present. “Well, if they’re here I should go say hi I guess!”

\- - -

When he arrived in the garden, Yamcha found not only Vegeta and Goku, but also Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Tien. They looked surprised to see him. “Oh, hey Yamcha, Puar! Wasn’t expecting you,” Goku called, waving.

“Well, I was in the area and thought I’d say hi,” he lied, taking a seat by his friends. “What’s brought everyone together like this?”

Piccolo answered, “I’m sure you’ve felt it too. While he’s been mostly successful in masking his ki, there’s no question… Frieza is currently on Earth.”

Frieza… Yamcha focused everything on not reacting excessively to that statement. “Oh yeah, you know, I might have felt him once.”

Krillin crossed his arms and leaned forward. “Felt him once? Uh huh. That’s all?”

Embarrassed, Yamcha swatted his short friend away. “I already told you, I don’t know what you were sensing that time, but it wasn’t Frieza!”

“What’s this about?” Vegeta demanded. Yamcha was nervous.

“Oh, Krillin ran into me one night while he was working as a cop and thought he had felt Frieza in the area. But if he was, he definitely wasn’t with me, and I was too preoccupied with my date to have been looking for super villains!”

The group seemed to accept this, and moved on with the conversation, contemplating reasons the emperor would be on Earth, and possible plans of action if he tried anything. Yamcha regretted showing up… this was difficult to handle. He and Puar kept trading glances- Yamcha had refused to explain to his friend what had happened the night he brought Frieza back to his place, claiming it was a ‘one time drunken mistake’ and refusing to discuss it further.

While Vegeta wanted to search for the emperor and kill him preemptively, the rest of the group concluded it would be for the best to wait a little longer before making a move. “Let’s all keep our eyes open and maybe meet back here this time next week to make a final decision?” Tien suggested. The group agreed to this. Several of them decided to spend the week training and broke off into groups for that purpose. Yamcha and Puar left at that point.

\- - -

Frustrated, Yamcha walked briskly through the city. Of course they wouldn’t have thought to call him for that gathering. And of course no one wanted to train with him. He was weak, he was useless… But there was one place where he knew he was needed, at least.

Having gotten rid of Frieza’s phone number, he instead approached the hotel the emperor had been staying at and headed to his room and knocked. There was no answer, so he knocked again, and again, with increasing desperation. The door finally opened a crack- but instead of his beautiful lover, some random woman peeked out past the security chain and shouted, “Stop harassing me you pervert or I’ll call for security!”

“I’m so sorry! I thought there was someone else here!” He shouted over his shoulder as he ran back down the hall. Well crap, of course Frieza had checked out… was he even still on Earth?

As he left the hotel, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fished it out. A call from an unknown number? He answered it. “This is Yamcha.”

That unmistakably appealing voice replied, “It looks like you’re trying to find me?”

Yamcha almost dropped his phone. “Frieza?! How did you know?”

“I keep an eye on your ki,” he answered.

“Are you still on Earth? I wanted to see you, it’s been a rough day…” Yamcha cringed at how needy he sounded. He could hear the other man sigh.

“I can spare an hour. Stay right outside the hotel and I’ll meet you there.”

Yamcha quickly exited the hotel and leaned against the wall, waiting. Literal seconds later Frieza came out of nowhere and was at his side.

“Well, hello Yamcha.”

“Hey Frieza… No clothes today?”

“I wasn’t planning on making an appearance in Earthling society so why should I bother? But it’s hard not making exceptions to my plans for you…”

“I’m honored,” Yamcha answered quietly, then wrapped his arms around his emperor. They stood like that for a moment, Frieza returning the embrace, then repositioning his arms slightly and suddenly they were on the hotel’s rooftop. “Geez, have you always been that fast?!”

Frieza laughed. “I may have been working on something. But that doesn’t matter right now, does it? I doubt you wanted to see me to discuss that… It seems reasonably private up here, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Yamcha looked around, then turned back to the other man and smiled. “I’m so glad I have you. Nice to know someone sees some use in me.”

Frieza’s eyes widened slightly. “I already warned you, we can’t afford to get too attached…”

“It’s too late for that, for me at least!” Yamcha insisted, then once again pulled Frieza close. He didn’t resist.

“I’m still not sure how you’re so good at breaking me down. I really am too busy for this today.” Yet he still slid his hands up Yamcha’s shirt, lifting it off and tossing it to the ground behind them. The human then took off his remaining clothing while his lover kissed and nipped at his chest and shoulders.

Once naked, they ended up sitting on the short wall that circled the top of the building- falling was less of a concern when you can fly, after all- their bodies close, and hands wandering. Apparently, Yamcha’s hands had found a particularly good spot, based on how Frieza was reacting. “Don’t… Don’t stop what you’re doing,” he choked out, clinging to his human…

\- - -

The two men lay in each other’s arms on Yamcha’s discarded clothing, spent. “They know you’re on Earth, you know… They held a meeting about it today.”

Frieza rolled onto his side to get a better look at his human’s face. “Do they now? I suppose I still have work to do on hiding my ki. Are they planning to look for me?”

“They haven’t made a decision yet… they’re gonna train for the week and keep an eye out for you, then meet up again to make a final choice. Vegeta at least is out for blood.”

“Thank you for this information.”

“You’ll leave, right?” Yamcha asked. “I don’t want to have to fight you…”

“You do realize that if such a time comes I could kill you before you had the chance to lift a finger?”

“I know. But Goku and the rest, they’re not going to let anything happen to me.”

Frieza leaned close, lightly running his fingers over Yamcha’s scars. “Are you sure about that? It seems like they just think you get in the way. Maybe they’d be relieved to lose the dead weight.”

The human laughed, but it was bitter. “I’d like to hope that’s not how they feel.”

“Well, this has given me something to consider. I suppose it forces me to make my move sooner than I had planned…” The emperor sat up. Yamcha did the same.

“Please tell me your move is leaving the planet. I mean it, I don’t want to fight you! You saw Goku at the tournament… do you really think you can survive against him with ultra instinct?”

Frieza glared. “I am completely confident that I’m stronger than any Saiyan. And I haven’t just been resting in this time that my new life has given me, you know.”

With a sigh, Yamcha picked up his discarded shirt and started to redress. “You’re stubborn. I guess I should expect that by now.”

“Indeed, you should,” Frieza paused, looked at Yamcha for a moment, then kissed him again. This one was different- it wasn’t fueled by the usual lust. It was almost sweet. It was brief though, and as he pulled back, the emperor stated. “This really is the last time, but I won’t forget this experience we’ve had together, my Yamcha… I’ll see you next week.” Standing up, he lifted his fingers to his forehead and was gone.

Yamcha jumped up, reaching toward the space where his lover had been. “Frieza…” Sighing again, he finished getting dressed and thought things over. It seemed that he had confirmed he’d be attacking in a week… So that really was the last time, huh? From here out, they were enemies again.

Shaking aside his complicated emotions, he instead wondered about Frieza’s exit- that had looked an awful lot like Instant Transmission… But that didn’t really matter. He pulled out his phone and started to call Goku, then quickly hung up, changing his mind. “I am such a mess…”

End Chapter Four: One Last Kiss

Author’s note: This concludes Yamcha’s section of the story! The next four chapters will be the same time frame from Frieza’s perspective, so we’ll finally learn what the heck he’s doing on Earth flirting with pretty scar faced boys in dive bars. Then, the final chapter - it’ll just go back and forth between them perspective wise and will show what happens in one week when the group gets together to decide what they’re gonna do about Frieza.

I wasn’t planning to publish until I had the full thing done, and was going to put up a couple chapters a day like I did with The Bond Between a Lizard and a Wolf, but I’m about to go on vacation for just shy of a week and will be too busy with that to be writing or editing, and I wanted to get something up at least so that I didn’t come back and decide I sat on this for too long and not publish it. That also means this is a little rougher than I’d usually like, particularly the last chapter. Anyway, if you read this I love you, thanks!


	5. Something Like a Strong Wind Coming Over Me - F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins again, this time from Frieza's perspective. A chance comes along that could allow him to finally complete his revenge, and make quite a bit of money in the process. But it will require a stealth mission on Earth... where he finds Yamcha to be both a distraction, and a potentially useful source of intel...

It was a great relief to be back in space. The vast, dark, open void felt downright welcoming to its Emperor. No gratingly cheerful parades, no sunshine and flowers, just infinite possibilities for conquest and profit. 

There was no doubt that Frieza would at some point be returning to Earth to complete his revenge, but as much as the knowledge that the Saiyans and their comrades were still breathing irked him, he was in no hurry to wind up back in Hell...

So he’d wait for the right opportunity. Of course Frieza wasn’t going to just be sitting back and relaxing! He divided his time between rebuilding his army and training to make his own attempt at achieving Ultra Instinct… 

Due to the time and energy that these things require, he temporarily stepped back slightly from his usual degree of involvement in the planet trade. As such, he was annoyed one morning when the member of his team that he had tasked with running it, General Soda, paid him a visit during his training. 

“I’m very curious what sort of matter is so important that it requires this interruption?” Frieza asked, twitching his tail with impatience. 

“I’m truly sorry, Lord Frieza,” he answered, bowing. “But you see, we finished running our database to find a new home planet for our most recent customer, and there was only one match that would properly support their specific atmospheric and agricultural needs.” 

“That is not uncommon. I still fail to see why this is my problem?” 

“Well you see, my lord, that planet is Earth.” 

Frieza crossed his arms and considered this. “...I see. With the amount they were offering, I’d hate to lose this one. So we’ll just have to take Earth, won’t we?” 

“But sir, with the Saiyans there, our armies aren’t enough!”

“Obviously I’ll be taking care of this personally. I suppose I should be grateful an opportunity to finally clear up all this unfinished business has landed so neatly in front of me... you’re dismissed, General. And you can let them know they’ll have what they need by the end of the month.” 

As his employee left, Frieza remained in the training chamber, thinking. As much as he had hoped he’d have Ultra Instinct under his belt the next time he faced off against Goku, it looked like he’d either have to speed up the learning process or find another avenue for this... 

Perhaps if he could observe the Saiyan a bit... he might be able to figure it out more easily that way? 

With that in mind he had a ship prepared, and headed toward Earth.

\- - -

After landing discretely in a canyon on the side of the planet currently experiencing night time, Frieza stowed his ship and spent a couple moments making sure he was suppressing his ki sufficiently. It was far from second nature for him, but it was doable. This was going to be a stealth mission, after all, and he had no doubt that the Saiyans would not hesitate to attempt to kill him if they found him on their precious planet. 

He then carefully reached out, attempting to feel the ki of the planet’s inhabitants. Cursing himself mentally for relying on a scouter for so long, he headed in the direction of a particularly distinctive ki. He wasn’t sure if it was one of the Saiyans, but it seemed like it was a great deal stronger than most, so it seemed like as good of starting point as any. 

Not yet sure if he would use a detectable amount of ki flying, he instead sprinted in the direction of his target, dodging trees and rocks until he reached the edge of civilization- a primitive Earthling city.

He followed the road into town, keeping his guard up for anything that felt like a potential threat. However, he noticed quite a few of the weaklings that inhabited the area seemed to be staring at him-  “I think I’m going to need some camouflage...”

It hadn’t really occurred to him until that moment that Goku and his group were always fully dressed- he had seen so many cultures in his many years that such details as what they did or didn’t wear no longer caught his attention. So, he stepped into an alleyway and watched for a minute, mentally sizing up each passerby. From having seen that short Earthling- what was his name, Krillin?- he’d assumed that many adult humans would be shorter than Goku, but his patience was tested as no one with a frame even vaguely similar to his own passed. 

Finally, right when his irritation was about to peak, a suitable candidate walked by the alley in some sort of outfit with pants, a jacket, and a shirt. Frieza then stepped out in front of him.

“Watch where you’re going, you weirdo!” his target shouted.

Frieza didn’t move. “Pardon me, but I’m in need of something to wear. Give me your clothes.”

“You’re creepy, bro,” the human answered, trying to step around the emperor- but he found himself in considerable pain on the ground in the alley. “What the fuck?!” 

“It’s not wise to turn down a request of mine,” Frieza stated impatiently. “Now take those off at once!” 

\- - -

Several minutes later Frieza left the alley more appropriately attired. He’d had to rip out the back seam on the pants in order to accommodate his tail, and he found they were uncomfortably tight on his legs- the human he’d take them from was close in size and somewhat fit, but his leg muscles had nothing on Frieza’s, unsurprisingly. The shirt and jacket had been designed to fit more forgivingly though, and the emperor liked how they left his muscle definition visible... he didn’t want to attract attention, but he also didn’t want anyone to assume he was someone who could easily be pushed around! He didn’t bother taking the shoes, as he could tell with a glance that they wouldn’t work at all on his feet, and he also left the human his underwear- the pants were tight enough without an unnecessary extra layer under them. Satisfied that he would be able to move somewhat undetected, Frieza felt out again for that unusual ki. It wasn’t just the strength of it that stood out compared to most Earthlings, but also an unusual temperature to it. It felt somehow warm? 

It didn’t take long for him to locate the building currently housing it. Frieza cringed slightly from the smell of the place, a mix of cigarette smoke pouring off some sort of patio area, sour vomit from a trash can near the entrance, and cheap beer. 

There’s no accounting for taste, he supposed, and took a deep breath before heading in.

Just inside the breezeway a relatively large (by human standards at least) man sat at a bar stool. Frieza ignored him and continued toward the ki, but the large person shouted, “Hey! I need to see some ID before you go in.”

Frieza kept walking, so the man stepped in front of him. “Hey-“ was all he managed before something he couldn’t see swept him aside. 

Once Frieza was through the second door and into the main area he narrowed his eyes. There was a surprisingly large number of people crowded in the small space, most drinking, some watching some sort of game on screens mounted up around the ceiling, others huddled around green fabric topped tables, using sticks to push balls into holes. 

The people of this planet were certainly lacking in sophistication, their leisure choices made that much abundantly clear! 

Still, without his scouter it would be difficult to determine exactly which of these beings held that strong, warm ki... so he moved through the crowd, pushing when needed. 

It didn’t take long- as he neared the back of the room, he stopped suddenly, as he saw a familiar face. 

Yamcha.

Well, this might be a problem... the human in question was absorbed in the game with the sticks and balls, and based on the reactions of his opponents and onlookers, he seemed to be quite good at it. He also, blessedly, seemed to have been drinking. Even with his best efforts to suppress his ki he was sure any member of Goku’s group would be able to feel him this close under more regular circumstances. 

Frieza continued to watch for a few minutes, staying back in the crowd so as not to be noticed. He had previously met Yamcha several months prior to the Tournament of Power, as he was one of his temporary allies against Android 21. To Frieza’s surprise and irritation, he had found Yamcha, despite his lack of strength, to be... distractingly good looking. Frieza rarely experienced any degree of physical attraction to any other being- after all, he considered himself to be above them, and why would he want something lesser than himself? But on the occasions that he did, it hit him hard… Whatever the reason, hormonal or otherwise, sexual attraction was downright physically painful for him to ignore. No wonder this ki stood out- he had a feeling his body recognized it, even if his mind hadn’t.

Since Yamcha hadn’t joined them for the Tournament of Power, Frieza had just assumed he had either perished or was no longer part of the team, and hadn’t considered the possibility of running into him on this mission.

How to proceed? Frieza’s usual response to finding someone he felt any degree of passion toward was to indulge himself and then kill them- why leave someone with any sort of power over him? But eliminating one of the Saiyans’ allies could alert them of his presence sooner than he would prefer. 

Yamcha seemed to have won quite a bit of currency from the game, and gave some of it to an employee of the establishment before he headed to the bar and had a seat. Not wanting to let him out of his sight, but still uncertain how to handle him, the emperor followed, standing behind him with his arms crossed. 

Well, there was one other option to consider... it had been pretty obvious to Frieza that this attraction was mutual. Not surprising, really- he was considered quite a catch by most standards.  After all, while what traits were considered physically appealing varied from culture to culture, power and influence were nearly universally desirable. Still, it was rare that anyone was so foolish as to actually pursue him.

Maybe the human could be swayed? If he had one of Goku’s confidants as his ally, he could potentially get access to the opportunities he sought, as well as a particularly vicious avenue for mental manipulation... 

He took another step closer- too close. Yamcha felt him and turned around, terrified. “F… Frieza?!” 

The emperor sighed. Well, that decided that, he supposed. Why the heck was this wimp so irresistible to him anyway? Whatever. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, putting it on the still stunned human’s tab. “Yamcha, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I’m Yamcha. I’m surprised you remember me.” 

It’s only because you have a nice face and you’re kinda cute when you’re terrified, the emperor thought, but instead answered “I make a habit of remembering potential threats. One does not get as far in life as I have by being careless.”

“You think I’m a threat?” Yamcha was shocked at that. Frieza doubted the human heard that much, and couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. He may be weak, but good lord was he adorable. Definitely not the emperor’s usual type, but there’s a first time for everything he supposed.

“This is whiskey, correct?”

“Yeah, Crown Royal.”

“I prefer Suntory, but it seems like the selection at these sorts of classless establishments rarely includes it.” He pounded the last of his drink and slammed down the glass, hoping the bartender overheard his complaint. 

The awkward small talk continued for a minute, and, still deciding if he should seduce or kill- or both- the taller man, Frieza ordered more drinks and passed one to his unusual drinking partner.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were the sort to drink all this hard liquor.”

“I’m not, but I was on Earth for a specific reason, and as it didn’t work out, I’m having to figure out an alternative.”

“And the alternative is getting drunk?”

Frieza laughed. If only Yamcha realized the alternative was increasingly looking to be bedding him… Whether he’d be killing him, or looking to use him as an informant from there was still yet to be decided.

Conveniently, the human suggested they endeavor to outdrink each other. Frieza quickly agreed- it would give him more time to determine the best possible way to go about his planned use for the other man, after all, and he was confident in his ability to hold his alcohol, even if he wasn’t too experienced with these Earth brands. After a few more rounds, though, he started to get a little less confident. This stuff was pretty strong…

“I can’t even imagine how boring Earth must seem, after all the planets you’ve been to,” Yamcha commented, bringing Frieza back out of his thoughts. 

“Indeed it is,” he answered, “But it’s not completely devoid of charm I suppose.”

“Really? What do you like here?” 

“The drinks, I suppose, although they aren’t special enough to wipe out my grudge against this place and the people on it. I’m not too fond of having to spend time in a dump like this in order to enjoy them though.”

Yamcha laughed nervously, “Uh… ok…. So really, why are you here?”

Like he was going to answer that! “Maybe the same reason you’re here?” He glanced down at their empty glasses in irritation. “The service here is abysmally slow. I doubt I’ll be back.”

He hadn’t expected the human to place his hand on top of his own, and he was glad his body was disciplined to the point that he didn’t flinch or react. Frieza couldn’t help but sneer a bit- there was no way this weak man would be so brave as to touch him if he wasn’t inebriated! “I think I’m winning.”

Yamcha just smiled. “You know, you look really good in human clothes.”

Cursing his body’s needs yet again for being so hard to ignore, Frieza did his best to not acknowledge his now pounding heart. Yamcha’s skin was rough, but his hand was so warm. It felt good, and he craved the feeling of that warmth covering as much of himself as possible. Damn this handsome man and the effect he was having on him!

Distracted, he didn’t notice the bartender finally returning until his companion flagged him down for more shots. As they were being poured, Yamcha shifted his hand. Frieza assumed he was finally removing it, but instead he just laced his fingers through his own. He looked up at Yamcha, wondering if he even realized what he was doing… Oh well. In his own language, he muttered, “You’re a fool,” and continued his drinking.

“The drinks aren’t the only good thing on Earth, you know,” Yamcha said cheerfully, using his free hand to push back a few stray hairs. “Our food is really good too, Even Lord Beerus is obsessed with it.”

“He is? That surprises me. What I’ve tasted of Earth cuisine has been rather unpleasant.”

“You’ve had Earth food? When? And what was it?”

Frieza leaned back slightly, thinking. “I suppose it was on Planet Frieza 38? Quite a few unusual things are imported there, including food from planets that aren’t generally involved in interstellar commerce. That was where I previously tried Earth whiskey, as well. It was years ago, however. Nowadays I would avoid anything from this planet if I had another option. I’ve developed quite a distaste for the place in general, as you’ve doubtless noticed.”

“And yet you’re still here and admitting to liking the drinks?” Yamcha asked, distractingly running his thumb across the side of Frieza’s finger. “Anyway, what food did you try?”

“I can’t recall the name, but it was a bag of these salty, fried fluorescent orange triangles. Not only was the flavor lacking in any sort of subtlety, but they left a messy orange powder on my hands. They were, in a word, disgusting.”

The human laughed at this. “If that’s your only experience with Earth food, you’ve got to let me show you the good stuff sometime. It’ll blow your mind!”

For some (most likely alcohol related) reason this was funny to Frieza as well, and he laughed, too. “Maybe I’ll hold you to that! Assuming I don’t end up having to kill you first!”

“Oh yeah,” Yamcha snickered, “You’re a villain, after all. I almost forgot for a moment!”

“I’m a villain alright. And you’re a drunk.”

“Takes one to know one!”

The two men laughed a moment longer until the bartender approached again, holding the check. The human protested, “Oh, we aren’t done yet-“ but the employee held up his hand.

“Sorry man, but I gotta cut you two off. If you’re admitting you're drunk and I continue to serve you I can get in a lot of trouble.”

Frieza clenched his hands into fists and was about to say something rather unkind, but Yamcha leaned in and tossed an arm around the Emperor’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s ok, no one needs to die here! I guess this ends our bet, right?”

Relaxing his hands, he crossed his arms. “I suppose so.” With how close they now were Frieza could smell the alcohol on Yamcha’s breath, and a hint of something mildly floral and chemical, perhaps a cheap cologne? But… his sweat. That smelled nice. Whatever part of him was reacting so strongly to this human definitely liked it. And his arm was as warm as his hands were. As much as he despised feeling like a slave to such a simple and unnecessary biological process, he was increasingly leaning toward the plan of seducing the taller man, and then recruiting him to his side… that way he could potentially enjoy him more than once, along with getting his help in his revenge… An ideal scenario.

Yamcha tossed some of his winnings from earlier on the counter, then the two men went to stand up. Frieza snickered at the human as he stumbled a bit- his own tail kept his balance in check even while inebriated. “I think you need my help,” he said, approaching him and offering an arm. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Yamcha said. As they exited the bar, they found the easiest way to walk was for Frieza to put one arm around the other man’s waist while Yamcha leaned against him, one arm sorta on his shoulders. “This would be a lot easier if you weren’t so short!”

Tightening his grip just enough to remind the human of their difference in strength without actually hurting him, Frieza answered, “Or perhaps if you weren’t so excessively tall.” 

Yamcha laughed at that, and Frieza laughed at his laughter. They talked a little more until they reached the human’s hover car, and he hopped in for a nap. The emperor considered his options- normally if he was just working through a biological need, he would not be at all shy to make the first move. But since for once he had decided against killing his partner immediately thereafter, he didn’t want to look weak or desperate. He needed to make sure he remained in a position of power here, after all. The human was closing his eyes, and Frieza couldn’t allow things to end where they were, so he crawled in through the still open door.

“What are you doing?” Yamcha sat up slightly.

Resisting the urge to just stay there on top of him Frieza made his way into the passenger seat and got comfortable. “Resting as well, obviously. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not!” Yamcha said, sounding agitated. But a couple seconds later, Frieza was again feeling the warm, calloused skin of Yamcha’s hand around his own.

His eyes wandered back up Yamcha’s body and paused on his face. Even with that red tint to his skin- a souvenir from their drinking, he assumed- he really was incredibly handsome. And as cute as he had looked when he was terrified earlier? Well, when he was calm and confident, he was downright hot.

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other. And then Yamcha leaned down and gently kissed him. YES. This was the opening Frieza had been waiting for- no longer needing to hold back, he pulled Yamcha down against him and let his fingers get lost in his long, soft hair.

With surprising force Yamcha got the emperor out of his top two items of clothing, and Frieza returned the favor, tossing aside the human’s destroyed shirt. His assumption back in the bar had been correct- the human’s body heat was incredibly pleasing, so much so that, while he normally hated being picked up, he didn’t mind in the slightest when Yamcha grabbed him and pulled him into his seat on top of him. He used that closeness to get to work on removing the other man’s pants, but his belt was frustrating… knowing he probably looked like he had no idea what he was doing, and being far too aroused to care, he ended up just breaking it and throwing it somewhere.

Frieza felt Yamcha’s hands reach down his pants and grab his ass and decided it was about time they lost the last of their clothing. “Lift your hips,” he whispered, then used the space to get the man under him’s trousers off. Yamcha removed Frieza’s pants and laughed.

“No underwear, huh? Were you planning this?”

Those warm, rough hands of his felt so good on the emperor’s thighs, but he still was annoyed at the implication of the prior statement. “Oh shut up, of course I wasn’t. I just don’t see the point. All it does is… get in the way.” He then tried to remove Yamcha’s- but they were interrupted by someone knocking on the outside of the car.

“Shit!” Yamcha cursed and tried to grab his clothes. For half a second Frieza intended to simply kill whoever was so rude as to interrupt, but decided against it- if he left his human in an embarrassing situation, he’d be less inclined to talk about who he had ran into that night- so he kicked the door open and, with all his considerable speed, vanished into the night.

A few miles away on top of some random skyscraper, Frieza closed his eyes and crossed his arms, willing his body to calm back down. He had been so close! Loss of both the physical gratification and potential source of intel irritated him. Well… at least Yamcha’s unusual ki would be easy to track down when the time came to make another attempt.

For now, the night was still young. Might as well resume his main objective- tracking down Goku.

End Chapter Five: Something Like a Strong Wind Coming Over Me

Author’s note: Well now we finally know why Frieza is on Earth, as well as his plans for Yamcha! Repetition of the chapter title was intentional. I’ll be doing that for each of them so as to make it easy to tell what goes with what. I’ll tell you what, this idea was a lot better in theory than in practice, writing the same scenes twice is a pain in the ass! Gonna finish this that way of course, but never again! I tried to, when possible, avoid repetition, but some of the dialog had to be quoted verbatim. Sorry. A better writer could have put this all together better but hey, I’m here to learn and improve! And get some hawt Yamza content while I’m at it, ya know? Don’t judge me. You’re here too.


	6. One More Drink Leads To Another - F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza locates and observes Goku, managing to pick up a variation on one of his most useful techniques. He then heads back into town to make another effort at seducing Yamcha...

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long after his dalliance with Yamcha for Frieza to locate Goku. That same evening, he felt him- there was no doubt. A surging ki so powerful that it could be the only one to rival his own- but only for a moment, before it was suppressed again. Still, it gave him a direction, so once again he sprinted off out of the city. Even with his speed, keeping his own ki suppressed slowed him down quite a bit and made it take a little over an hour to cover ground he normally could have passed in minutes.

It was worth it. When he finally reached a clearing in the forest and found a small, simple house that housed a very familiar ki he couldn’t help but let out a roar of a laugh. “His home… his weakest point… I’ve found it!” The temptation to just blast the place was almost unbearably strong, but Frieza was here for a reason… so instead, he found himself a comfortable spot- or at least as comfortable as one can on the ground outside- and took a seat. He could be patient when necessary, especially with the alcohol still in his system making the probable outcome of a fight less in his favor than he’d like. He’d wait until the Saiyan came out, as undoubtably that battle starved fool would be training again soon. And then, perhaps he’d learn the secrets he had came to Earth to seek.

\- - -

Early the following morning Frieza roused himself from the meditative trance he’d been in- he’d found this to be a good alternative to sleep for the times when he needed to rest but wanted to maintain situational awareness-as Goku left his home. Standing up but keeping his distance, Frieza watched carefully. The Saiyan remained oblivious to his presence, and stretched, then lifted two fingers to his forehead. Wait, he recognized this- it was called Instant Transmission, right? Could be useful. Observing with both his eyes and attempting to sense what Goku was doing with his Ki, Frieza did his best to take the technique apart.

Unsurprisingly, Goku vanished moments later, and Frieza felt the shift in him when he did. He then lifted his own fingers, closed his eyes, and concentrated on doing the same. It didn’t work, so he tried some variations, like willing himself to a spot on the roof of his target’s home, or returning to where he had landed his ship. Still nothing. 

Well, he had the day to keep practicing, so he retreated further into the woods just in case the Saiyan returned home, and continued experimenting. Many hours passed before he hit his breakthrough- standing back in the city with just a split second of travel time, Frieza smirked. It wasn’t exactly what the Saiyan had been doing, he could tell that much, but it might be even better. As a test, he sent himself into space and then back to the woods outside his rival’s house, then, satisfied with his progress, felt for Goku’s ki to see if he had returned yet. No such luck.

If he had learned one thing from the day’s training, it was the confirmation that anything Son Goku could do, Frieza could do as well. More confident than ever that Ultra Instinct was within his grasp, he decided he would relax a bit for the rest of the day. Perhaps he’d seek out Yamcha again… Every time he had made an effort to locate Goku he could somehow feel that distinct, warm presence that the human had, and it had proved to be quite distracting.

Using his new ability he once again returned to the city and sought out a suitable clothing donor. It took even longer than the prior day, but he finally spotted someone with a relatively close height and build, and once again cornered them in an alleyway to take what he needed. The pants were, much like the prior day, a tight fit on his legs and required some modification for his tail, but he liked the shirt’s soft material, and it’s violet color looked rather nice next to the emperor’s own natural coloring. It had a series of fiddly fasteners going up the front that he got tired of dealing with half way up and ended up just leaving the top of his chest somewhat exposed. As he headed deeper into the city, he pulled a few things out of the pockets of the pants and shirt.

A wallet? This could come in handy. He kept it. There also seemed to be some sort of primitive communications device, which he took a few minutes to familiarize himself with. It seemed to be full of repulsively gushy, romantic text messages from the partner of whoever the human he stole it from. Still, this could also be useful, particularly as he continued his plan to win Yamcha to his side. He’d seen similar devices in the bar the prior day, and had surmised they must be the primary Earthling means of communication.

Yamcha didn’t seem to be moving around much, perhaps he was still sleeping off the prior night’s drinking? Humans were so feeble. For the time being Frieza supposed he’d wait before attempting to contact him, and instead decided to work on finding suitable accommodations. The idea of spending another night sitting in the dirt was not an appealing one! A few blocks from the bar he’d spent yesterday evening at he found several hotels, and headed straight to the one that looked largest and cleanest. Inside, he approached the front desk. “I’m interested in your best room for the next three weeks. Will you be able to make this happen?”

The desk agent nodded. “Yes sir, of course! We have one of our executive level suites available for that time period, it includes a king sized bed, separate kitchen area, and a balcony with a fantastic view of the city. To make your reservation and check you in we’ll just need your ID and credit card.”

Frieza pulled out the wallet he’d swiped along with his outfit and pulled out the two requested items. The desk agent looked at him critically. “Uh, sir, this is obviously not your ID…”

“It isn’t? Are you sure about that?” The emperor asked, while removing all the paper currency from the wallet and discretely placing it in the hotel employee’s hand.

Glancing down at the wad of cash with wide eyes, he quickly pocketed it and started printing paperwork and making keys. A few minutes later Frieza was checked into his room. He then headed back to continue keeping watch outside Goku’s house while he waited for Yamcha to get up. To his delight, his rival returned not long after he did and still seemed oblivious to his presence.

However, all the Saiyan did was go inside and sit at a table near the window. A female human approached him and started setting food in front of him, and he proceeded to stuff his face. The way he ate was completely barbaric. He clenched his fists, the disgust and irritation making him want to head in and just kick his ass right then and there. How was he supposed to figure out the Goku’s secrets if all he did was eat and not fight?

At that moment he suddenly felt Yamcha’s ki spike- was he in combat? Glad for an excuse to stop watching the sickening view through the window, he used his newest technique to return to the city. While he had been distracted at Goku’s, Yamcha had returned to the bar, and was standing outside surrounded by a group of unremarkable humans. Well, he may be weak compared to himself or the Saiyans, but it was obvious that these idiots didn’t know who they were dealing with.

Yamcha easily took down the two that attempted to attack him, much to Frieza’s satisfaction. If he was going to be allying himself with an Earthling, it might as well be one that was at least not quite as pitiful as most! Yet while he could have easily killed them, he instead seemed content with letting them run away. Time for Frieza to teach them a lesson in not touching what was his… he dived off the roof, crouched low, and swept his tail out under the group, knocking them to the ground. “Get out of here, all of you, before I decide to kill you.”

Watching them leave, his human said quietly, “You didn’t need to do that, they were already leaving…”

“I was irritated and they looked like an easy target to vent that. So I did.”

“You really shouldn’t…”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Yamcha, I’m evil. I don’t really care what your sentimental logic says I should or shouldn’t do.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Yamcha’s face was red again, but this time it didn’t seem to be from drinking. His breathing had also sped up slightly… Seeing the taller man’s arousal had a similar effect on Frieza, and he approached him, lifting a hand to run his fingers through that soft, beautiful hair. 

“I’ve been thinking about you…”

“Likewise…”

Frustratingly, despite his obvious desire, Yamcha made no effort to engage with Frieza. Maybe he was a coward when he was sober? Or maybe he was smarter than the emperor had originally thought. As much as his body liked the idea of saying “to hell with it” and getting things moving himself, his rational mind still wanted to make sure he stayed in a position of control here- he’d let the handsome human pursue him. So with a laugh at how ridiculous this whole situation was, he turned and started to walk away.

“Wait up!”

Maybe it wasn’t a loss after all? “What?” He asked, watching his would be lover return to his side.

“I still have your pants and jacket from yesterday-“

“Indeed you do. I expect them back.” Of course he didn’t actually care in the slightest about the stolen clothing, but it was as good of an excuse to keep Yamcha close as any. Confident that the other man would follow him, he headed back into the bar. Having Yamcha be a bit more relaxed would help with both of his objectives, after all!

\- - -

“…but somehow he kept seeming to accidentally hit me, and for some random old guy that looked super weak, it hurt! It was mortifying!”

Frieza laughed, “I can imagine the humiliation you must have felt, the whole crowd watching you get so embarrassingly bested! But I assume you were eventually triumphant?”

“Nope, it turns out he was a god! Kami was trying to infiltrate the tournament so as to take down Piccolo, and I just had the bad luck to get pitted against him before they had a chance to fight.”

“Bad luck seems to be a running theme in your life, from these stories you’ve been sharing,” Frieza commented, smirking. Yamcha shrugged. 

“I really feel like I’m cursed sometimes, you know?” He laughed for a moment, then looked the emperor in the eyes and smiled, “But sometimes things work out for me even if they weren’t what I was expecting!”

“Really now? Like what?” Frieza asked, leaning forward slightly. Yamcha suddenly seemed nervous, once again blushing as he gulped down the remainder of his drink and looked away.

“I think I need to get going. See ya!” 

Shit. Frieza grabbed Yamcha’s arm without thinking and quickly fumbled for an excuse to stay close to the human. “Aren’t you forgetting something? My clothes.”

“Right… Your pants are in my car, and your jacket is back at my place.”

He supposed it couldn’t hurt to be a little flirtatious… “Is this a ploy to get me somewhere private?”

It seemed to work, as Yamcha seemed flustered. “Let’s go.”

\- - - 

…wow. Frieza had known he’d enjoy himself with Yamcha, but he hadn’t expected things to get so… perfectly intense. Looking down at the wiped out human who was catching his breath on the floor, it seemed the feeling was mutual. For the first time in his life he, for only a moment, entertained the idea of taking on a permanent consort… He pushed the idea away as quick as it had came in the first place and reminded himself that he had a purpose for this human beyond just physical pleasure. Time to make his exit before Yamcha got up and Frieza found himself unable to resist again…

Before he did, he grabbed the receipt from that night’s bar tab and a pen off the bedside table and quickly wrote down the number for his stolen phone, and followed it with ‘xoxo,’ an expression he’d seen in the phone’s disgustingly romantic texts, and left it on the bed. He then, with one last lingering glance at the gorgeous human he’d just had the time of his life with, used his newest technique to return to his hotel room.

End Chapter Six: One More Drink Leads To Another

Author’s Note: There, two chapters up tonight. This is your reminder that Frieza is a jerk and not a good person. Hopefully you didn’t need one. ARGH this is such a pain to write if I wasn’t so stubborn about not leaving fics unfinished I’d say scrap this mess. Seriously try writing the same thing twice. It’s not fun. The end of this is pretty rad though. I wrote this whole freaking fic just because I wanted to write a specific ending after all! The remaining chapters are written, but need a ton of clean up. Should get them up sometime this week. Comments feed and motivate me, ha ha ha, so if you’ve read this mess feel free to let me know. Even if you hate it, hate comments would fuel me too! Anyway just because of the grind of the second part of this I’m not spending as much time on editing as I did on my better fic - that’s The Bond Between A Lizard and A Wolf obviously - so my sincere apologies if this is grammar fail city.


	7. I Tell Myself I'm Not In Love But One More Time Is Not Enough - F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yamcha was taking two days to decide if he should use the phone number that Frieza left him, our emperor was busy breaking things, stalking Goku, and accidentally doing some research on Yamcha's baseball career... as well as coming to the horrifying realization that he was developing some very strong feelings for the human.

The following morning Frieza checked the stolen phone. Nothing. He shut it back off, as he had no idea what he needed to charge it’s battery and didn’t want the thing dying on him. A few minutes later he turned it back on and checked it again, just in case. Still nothing. With a little growl of irritation at himself for being so ridiculous, he shut it back off once again and set it down. With that, he headed out to continue his monitoring of Goku’s house.

What he had been waiting for finally came that morning- relatively early, Goku left and flew off. Frieza followed from the ground, tracking him to some sort of agricultural field. Did the Saiyan actually have… a job?

This was hilarious to the emperor, although he kept his laughter in check in the name of remaining unnoticed. After a few minutes of checking the crops and equipment, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan.

Despite outwardly keeping his usual composure, Frieza’s heart was pounding. He still reacted… poorly… to the sight of that transformation. Too many bad memories associated with it. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to think of something calming- like warmth. Body heat.

Frieza wouldn’t let himself overthink why that worked, and, now calm again, watched the Super Saiyan planting seeds at speeds almost invisible to the naked eye.

The emperor remained in that spot for the rest of the day, simply observing. To his irritation, he received no insight into the workings of Ultra Instinct, as the Saiyan primarily stayed in his base or second form, but he did feel a greater understanding of Goku’s movements. There were some things, it seemed, that were best observed outside of the heat of combat. Hardly enough to give him the edge he was hoping for, but it did give him some things to keep in mind.

After following Goku home and confirming he had gone to bed, Frieza returned to his hotel room and immediately brought back up the cell phone.

Still nothing? “Oh come on, Yamcha,” he muttered, “I gave you that number for a reason…” It took him no effort to determine the human’s ki’s location at this point, but still refusing to chase someone who should be chasing him, he wasn’t about to track him down. But that didn’t stop him from being annoyed by his lover’s inaction!

“What kind of game is he trying to play? Seriously, who even is this Yamcha?!” Frieza punched the pillow, then nearly jumped when he heard a robotic voice from the phone.

“I’ve found several results for “who is Yamcha.”

Confused, the emperor stared at the phone for a moment, reading the text on the screen. Apparently, the words ‘play’ and ‘seriously’ had sounded enough like ‘hey Siri’ to make the primitive AI on the device activate and search for that information? Well, it wasn’t what he had been intending to do, but, curious, he tapped the first link.

A website pertaining to ‘baseball,’ a term Frieza was unfamiliar with (but thought sounded vaguely dirty), came up. He scrolled through it- there were multiple photos, confirming that this was definitely his Yamcha. He was quite a bit younger in some of them, but the emperor would never make a mistake when it came to identifying that handsome face…

Apparently, baseball was a sport, and his human was very good at it. Come to think of it, he’d seemed quite good at that game he’d watched him play in the bar, too. Not as useful of a skillset as some, but impressive in it’s own way.

He clicked through a few more pages until he came to a video of him pitching, and watched it, almost entranced. The way he moved… it was confident, powerful, and precise. And the uniform he wore in these images and videos was quite flattering. He had watched it through several times when he fell asleep with the phone still on…

The following morning Frieza woke up to a dead battery. “Shit!” Pausing only long enough to grab a fluffy bathrobe out of the hotel room’s closet he rushed to the lobby, ignoring the short line of people waiting to check out and slamming his hand down on the counter, cracking it.

The desk agent looked up. “I-I’ll be with you in just a moment sir-“

“You’ll be with me now if you know what’s good for you,” the emperor growled.

The business man that the desk agent had been in the middle of assisting was nervous. “Uh, it’s ok, you can help him first, I’ll wait.”

Looking slightly terrified, he approached Frieza, who shoved the cell phone in his face. “It’s not working. The battery died I suppose. Fix it.”

“Yes sir, we have spare chargers-“

A moment later the emperor was back in his room, plugging in the phone and impatiently staring at it until the screen lit back up.

Still no messages. Frieza blinked a few times, then sat down, laughing. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He asked no one, still laughing. “So foolish! I’m acting like some sort of love sick idiot-“

He stopped suddenly. He’d not been thinking about his word choice, but now he realized perhaps he should have. Love? Ugh. Frieza didn’t love anyone but himself, obviously. And certainly he didn’t love this weakling. He would admit enjoyed Yamcha’s company more than most, and the sex was… he paused for a moment and smiled. The sex was beyond mind blowing. But love was a bad idea. He’d have to be careful with this human. Frieza knew that if he ever did do anything so unwise as to fall in love with anyone it would put him in a very bad, very vulnerable position. He couldn’t rely on anyone, emotionally or otherwise, and he couldn’t let any one specific person be above potentially being sacrificed in the name of his goals.

Yamcha was just a pawn in his plan to destroy the Saiyans and clear the Earth, that’s all. But maybe if he really could get Yamcha on his side…

He took the phone with him when he left to monitor Goku that day.

\- - -

The morning and afternoon turned out to be productive, to an extent. Goku once again was working on the farm, but part way through the day his older son showed up, and after they talked for a bit, he helped his father work for an hour or two. Frieza was able to gain considerable insight into both of their movement styles and physical capabilities that day.

By the time the sun was near ready to set Frieza assumed they’d be heading home soon, but before they did, he heard a tone from the ground beside him- the phone. He snatched it up and quickly transported himself back to the hotel room, fumbling to unlock it. He knew it had to be Yamcha- he’d blocked all of the former owner’s contacts on the device, after all!

Sure enough, the screen showed “It’s Yamcha. Are you free tonight?”

Not too familiar with the earthling keyboard, it took a moment for Frieza to find the letters to reply. “Yes.”

He held the phone inches from his face, waiting for Yamcha’s response. It didn’t take long. “Meet me at the pool hall in an hour?”

Taking a deep breath, he carefully typed, “I’ll be there.” Setting the phone back down, Frieza paused for a moment.

“I know what the plan is,” he told himself. “I’m only spending time with this human so that he’ll be inclined to share what he knows about Goku. No attachments. If, when the time comes, he decides to be mine- that was badly put. If he decides to join me… I’d welcome that. I need allies after all, particularly against the Saiyans. But I can’t have these disgusting feelings for him.”

With that he left his room and headed back to the street to resume the now familiar task of people watching to find someone else to take an appropriate outfit from.

Of course, he did have an hour this time… Frieza supposed he could be more selective. Within half of that time he had seen a few people close to his size, one in something similar to what he had first worn on earth, the other in some sort of flowing gown that looked like a tripping hazard. However, the next candidate’s outfit Frieza really liked. He’d worn a similar suit for a few important business transactions in the past, and it seemed very formal. What he most liked about it was the stylish cut and high end fabric- this was clearly an expensive set of clothing.

A few minutes of coercion later Frieza was now appropriately dressed and headed to the pool hall, admiring his reflection in the shop windows that he passed. This truly suited him… he had a feeling Yamcha would like it.

On that topic, he could feel that unmistakable, warm presence of his human already at their meeting place. There was still time before they were supposed to meet, but Frieza headed in anyway, hanging back in the crowd until he once again located him playing that same game at the back of the establishment. To his surprise, Yamcha’s choice of apparel that evening wasn’t too dissimilar to his own, and it looked incredible on him. He’d done something different with his hair, as well. The emperor decided he preferred it as it usually was, but he still appreciated the effort.

Frieza watched Yamcha’s game until it ended, and finally made his approach. “What an interesting game. I’d like to play you next, it that’s alright.”

Yamcha looked up, surprised, then smiled. “Okay. Do you know how to play?”

Smiling slightly as he watched the human’s eyes run up and down his body, Frieza decided that the suit had indeed been a very good choice. “Not really, but I think I’ve picked it up from watching you a few times.”

“A few times?”

“Yes. You never seem to notice me when you’re focused, though.”

With that they began their game, and Frieza quickly realized there was more to it than he’d assumed. It didn’t help that it required quite a bit of delicateness- he accidentally broke two pool cues over the course of the game.

And yet, Yamcha was bafflingly patient with him, and even though they were supposedly competing, he continued to help the emperor…

The worst feeling dawned on Frieza. He really couldn’t use Yamcha. He was just… too good. And it somehow made him the one and only exception to Frieza’s usual ability to see people as tools.

He cared about the taller man. He cursed himself for it, but there was no use in trying to pretend it wasn’t the case. This wasn’t a distraction he could afford, obviously, so it seemed it was time for a change of plan. If he spent any more time with the human there was a real chance that these feelings would get stronger, and the emperor honestly had no idea how he would handle that. From here out, he wouldn’t worry about trying to flip Yamcha to his side or to use him for information, he’d just focus on the original plan of attempting to determine the secrets of Ultra Instinct, then wiping this planet of it’s inhabitants. Even if that means…

Frieza couldn’t think about that right now. He would not allow it. Watching Yamcha’s game winning shot, he sighed. This would be his last night with the human, so he had better concentrate on enjoying it.

\- - -

After their previous time in Yamcha’s bedroom, the two men had learned quite a bit about one another’s anatomy and needs. As such, there was considerably less time wasted fumbling around that night in Frieza’s hotel suite.

And it was good. Better than good. Better than perfect…

Once they were finished, Frieza stared at his lover. Yamcha’s eyes were shut, his skin flushed and covered with sweat, his hair in tangles- he was the most beautiful thing the emperor had ever seen and he hated what he was doing to him. Those pesky feelings resurfaced, and he realized that keeping the human around for another round or two was a very, very bad idea. He took a deep breath and then sat up, looking at the door. “You should probably get going.”

He felt his heat before his arm wrapped back around the smaller man. “Why?” The human pleaded.

“We’re done, aren’t we?”

“I guess, but… I can’t keep doing this. I know you’re… you. But…” There was something in Yamcha’s tone that told Frieza everything he needed to know, and he didn’t want to hear any more. He tried to stand up and get away from the human’s irresistible touch, but he was immediately grabbed and yanked back into the bed. “Just wait a sec! I’m… I’m not the kind of guy that can keep doing these hook ups. I… I think I like you too much for that.”

Frieza made the mistake of looking at Yamcha when he heard that, and the pain on his face hurt him more than being chopped to pieces had. He closed his eyes but he couldn’t unsee him. “I had a feeling this might happen. As sentimental as you Earthlings seem to be, I knew you might get too attached…” And here I’m acting just like one of you, pathetic, he thought.

“Maybe I am. But I can’t help it! Please, don’t pretend we don’t have a connection! I… I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you, not just inside of the bedroom for goodness sake!”

Still unable to look at the human, he covered his eyes and laid back, choosing his words carefully. “I can’t pretend the idea isn’t appealing. I am fond of you. And it’s rare I’m fond of anyone. But you’re forgetting the fundamental thing.” He felt Yamcha move close again, drawing him into his arms. “As long as you’re one of the so called heroes then you and I can never work out.”

“I know. But… I wasn’t always one of the good guys, remember? Honestly, half of the Earth’s defenders were originally villains! If someone like Vegeta can change sides, why can’t you?”

“I’m not Vegeta,” Frieza did not appreciate the comparison. “And why do I have to become a hero? You said it yourself, you weren’t always one. Why not revert to your true nature? I’d be happy to have you join me in conquest.” It took everything he had to not let those last sentences sound like he wasn’t begging.

Frieza felt Yamcha pull away at that, and finally risked another look at him. He was gathering his clothing back up. “Forget I said anything,” he whispered as headed to the door.

“Think it over, Yamcha. We may not have much time left together, anyway.” Alone again moments after that, he clenched his fists. “Damn him. Damn him for doing this to me!” He stood up and paced back and forth for a moment, then punched a lamp. Looking at it’s shattered pieces on the floor didn’t do anything to quell the complicated mix of anger, lust, affection, and confusion that was storming through every inch of his being.

Well… it was nice while it lasted. But now it was time to refocus on his mission. Grabbing his limited belongings, he stared at his stolen phone for a minute. Should he…? With a frustrated growl he grabbed the device and left the hotel room for the last time.

 

End Chapter Seven: I Tell Myself That I’m Not In Love But One More Time Is Not Enough

Author’s Note: So what do you know, Frieza fell hard and fast for Yamcha. And Frieza is not happy to be feeling feelings! I scrapped and rewrote so much here and I’m still not happy with it but if I look at this any more I might lose my mind. I don’t think Frieza’s struggles with actually caring about something other than himself, and how they prevent him from wanting to use Yamcha, were really well communicated. THE WRITING STRUGGLE IS REAL DANG IT. Oh whatever. The next chapter also needs a ton of rework, then that ends Frieza’s section, and we reach… the dramatic conclusion! Aka the whole reason I wanted to write this in the first place! Thanks for sticking with me through this mess!


	8. One Last Kiss - F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza suspects Goku may have caught on to his presence on Earth, contemplates the possible implications of his ability to so clearly sense Yamcha's ki, then gives up a fantastic opportunity to continue to move his plan forward in order to have one last meeting with the human.

After what he had thought would be his final night with Yamcha, Frieza refocused on his main objective, monitoring Goku in hopes of getting better insight into Ultra Instinct, or at least figuring out something that would give him that vital edge in combat. For this, things were finally seeming to improve a bit- several times over the following days various comrades of the Saiyan showed up for sparring matches. These bouts were incredibly informative to watch even if Goku never came close to using his full power. 

At night he would return to space, since his new technique made doing so instantaneous. The strange thing was, even lightyears away from Earth, he could still feel him… faint, but unmistakable, that warm presence. Yamcha.

This troubled Frieza greatly. In one of the rare, calm times during his childhood, his father had told him that, occasionally, a member of their race would form a special bond with a partner that would allow them to be able to locate one another even from the furthest reaches of space. This sort of bond was a once in a lifetime sort of thing, a sign that the two shared perfect compatibility and were, in effect, soulmates. With his aversion to such things, Frieza had always assumed that if he was unlucky enough to find his own so called soulmate he’d kill them so that they couldn’t be used as a weakness.

With his planned fate for all inhabitants of the Earth, it looked like he’d indeed be doing that. He just wished the thought of it wasn’t so… difficult to accept.

\- - -

Early one of these mornings Frieza waited in his usual spot, hidden in the trees outside Goku’s house. The majority of the time he’d see Goku get up, eat his breakfast in a rather disgustingly sloppy fashion, then head out to the farm, with occasional variations. This particular day seemed to be the least useful he’d witnessed- so far, all the Saiyan had done was eat, then pace around a bit. He seemed deep in thought, and after some time, left his house and stood outside the front door, his eyes shut.

What was he doing? As if in answer, Goku suddenly turned, facing Frieza’s hiding spot, and opened his eyes, his expression intense. Shit! Frieza fled the planet. Once back in his primary spaceship, he thought things over. Had the Saiyan indeed detected his presence, or was that simply a coincidence? He’d thought himself rather good at suppressing his ki by this point, but that may have not been as effective as he had thought…

To be certain, he decided to spend the next few hours in space. If Goku had indeed felt him, it had to have been brief. Since the Saiyan was unaware Frieza had managed to figure out his own version of that Instant Transmission trick, he’d have no way of knowing he’d left the planet that fast. So perhaps if he stayed out of his range he’d start to doubt he really felt him in the first place?

Not wanting to waste precious time, he resumed training, trying to keep the various details he had learned in his observation over the prior days in mind. Once he felt enough hours had passed he returned to Earth, this time keeping some distance from the Son family home until he could determine Goku’s location. While it certainly couldn’t compare to his constant awareness of Yamcha’s ki, Frieza had gotten rather good at picking out the Saiyan’s presence, even when he was keeping his energy suppressed.

As he tracked it, still mindful of keeping his own ki as suppressed as possible to avoid another incident like that morning, he found Goku had gone into the city, and was with another strong ki… Vegeta? This. Was. Perfect! If those two unsophisticated battle junkies were together, a fight was nearly inevitable, and unlike his playful sparing with a few of his other friends earlier, the other Saiyan would push him to go all out. Frieza might finally get what he had been looking for this whole time on Earth!

But something distracted him- Yamcha’s presence seemed to be back at the hotel? Was his human trying to find him?

Today was not the time to give in to sentiment. He finally had the opportunity he’d been waiting for to potentially watch Goku fight at full power, and against another of the Saiyans he sought his revenge against, no less! But they weren’t fighting yet, and he was curious as to what the human was doing back at the last place they’d seen each other…

Shaking his head in annoyance with himself, he returned to space long enough to retrieve his stolen cell phone from his ship, then, back on Earth, he powered it back up and made a call. It didn’t take long for the other man to answer.

“This is Yamcha.” 

“It looks like you’re trying to find me?”

“Frieza?! How did you know?” He sounded so adorable when he was surprised.

“I keep an eye on your ki.”

“Are you still on Earth? I wanted to see you, it’s been a rough day…”

Frieza sighed. Not the best timing, but everything in him had already made the decision the moment he placed the phone call. Goku and Vegeta would have to wait. “I can spare an hour. Stay right outside the hotel and I’ll meet you there.” He quickly returned his phone to his ship and then transported himself to his lover’s side. “Well, hello Yamcha.”

His human had been leaning against the wall, but quickly straightened up and turned to the shorter man, smiling. “Hey Frieza… No clothes today?”

“I wasn’t planning on making an appearance in Earthling society so why should I bother? But it’s hard not making exceptions to my plans for you…”

“I’m honored,” Yamcha pulled Frieza into a hug. The emperor leaned in, feeling the heat of him even through his clothing. He felt so indescribably good… But it probably wasn’t a good idea to just stay here out in the open. so raising his fingers to his head, he transported them both to the rooftop.

“Geez, have you always been that fast?!” Yamcha asked, taking a stunned step back.

“I may have been working on something. But that doesn’t matter right now, does it? I doubt you wanted to see me to discuss that…” Frieza certainly knew what he hoped Yamcha had been wanting. “It seems reasonably private up here, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it? I’m so glad I have you. Nice to know someone sees some use in me.”

When Yamcha talked like that it did nothing to help Frieza’s inner conflict. “I already warned you, we can’t afford to get too attached…”

“It’s too late for that, for me at least!” Yamcha closed the gap between them and put his arms back around his emperor. Frieza was momentarily lost in his heat, his scent… his presence. He could never resist this man.

“I’m still not sure how you’re so good at breaking me down. I really am too busy for this today.” With that, they got Yamcha out of his clothing, and sat close, both naked. Frieza ran his fingers over the other man’s skin, tracing the lines of his muscles, then reaching up to touch that gorgeous dark hair. He then tensed up slightly- why was Yamcha touching- oh goodness. “Don’t… Don’t stop what you’re doing…”

\- - -

It was, as always, too good. Frieza could hardly breathe as he lay beside his lover afterwards. He stared up at the open sky above them, his thoughts drifting to the vast open universe beyond Earth’s atmosphere. That was where he needed to be… that was his dream, his destiny, his entire ambition. The beings that called Earth home were no more than an obstacle to that.

Yamcha would never agree… No matter how badly the emperor wished he would.

He was roused from his thoughts by the voice of the man in question. “They know you’re on Earth, you know… They held a meeting about it today.” 

Bringing his gaze back down from the sky, he rolled over and propped his head up on his arm, looking at Yamcha. It seemed his suspicions that morning had been correct. “Do they now? I suppose I still have work to do on hiding my ki. Are they planning to look for me?”

“They haven’t made a decision yet,” he answered, his voice heavy. “They’re gonna train for the week and keep an eye out for you, then meet up again to make a final choice. Vegeta at least is out for blood.”

“Thank you for this information.”

“You’ll leave, right? I don’t want to have to fight you…” 

“You do realize that if such a time comes I could kill you before you had the chance to lift a finger?”

“I know. But Goku and the rest, they’re not going to let anything happen to me.”

It was a cruel thing, but Frieza said it anyway. “Are you sure about that? It seems like they just think you get in the way. Maybe they’d be relieved to lose the dead weight.”

With a less than genuine laugh, Yamcha answered “I’d like to hope that’s not how they feel.”

Frieza looked back up at the sky. “Well, this has given me something to consider. I suppose it forces me to make my move sooner than I had planned…”

The two men sat back up. Yamcha grabbed Frieza’s arm and spoke. “Please tell me your move is leaving the planet. I mean it, I don’t want to fight you! You saw Goku at the tournament… do you really think you can survive against him with Ultra Instinct?”

“I am completely confident that I’m stronger than any Saiyan,” Frieza answered with some irritation, even if it wasn’t entirely true. “And I haven’t just been resting in this time that my new life has given me, you know.” 

“You’re stubborn. I guess I should expect that by now.”

“Indeed, you should.” After all, the emperor thought, I’ve let you closer than anyone else has ever been. He looked at Yamcha again. Handsome, sweet, kind, ridiculous Yamcha… the human that somehow turned out to be his own greatest weakness. And now he had to say goodbye again. When they met after this, it would be in combat, and it wouldn’t end well.

There were a lot of things he could say to the human, but how could he when he could barely say them to himself? So Frieza kissed him once more, a soft, brief kiss. It was the closest he could get to sharing those words. Once he pulled away, he calmly spoke. “This really is the last time, but I won’t forget this experience we’ve had together, my Yamcha… I’ll see you next week.” He then transported himself back to his ship before he had a chance to change his mind.

One week until Goku and the rest met back up? Needless to say Frieza would be crashing that particular party… better to strike before they finished making a plan to move against him. With the confirmation that they indeed were aware of his presence on Earth, even the enticing possibility that Goku and Vegeta may still be in combat wasn’t enough to bring him back to that planet this particular day.

Frieza would resume his own training in space and make the most of this week. Even if he wasn’t able to achieve Ultra Instinct, well, so what? He was still the strongest! Certainly far beyond the strength any Saiyan could possess! He’d make this work! He’d find a way!

…and he wouldn’t let himself think about Yamcha.

End Chapter Eight: One Last Kiss

Author’s Note: FINALLY. I am so done with rewriting the same scenes. Especially this chapter, since pretty much all of the dialog from Yamcha’s section had to be kept. While working on this I took breaks to work on the sequel to Bond as well as yet another new fic project to stay sane. One more chapter after this! What will happen in one week? Will love conquer all? Or is tragedy ahead? How will it all resolve? I know. I’m just not telling you yet cuz I’m a jerk. ANYWAY the final chapter is all edited and good to go because I was working on it during these last few chapters, so I’m uploading it tomorrow. I realized it was probably confusing when I uploaded multiple chapters a day in the past, made it harder to figure out where you left off, and I love you for reading and don’t want to make things hard for you. Thanks so much!


	9. Thinking and Doing Things I Shouldn't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later... A final battle, a difficult decision, and the story's conclusion!

A week had gone by in a flash, and now Yamcha was standing in front of his closet. He’d be seeing Frieza again today, but not like before. Today they weren’t friends or lovers or whatever they had become over the course of their time together, but instead… With a sigh he grabbed his gi. He knew he wouldn’t be of any use in this fight, but he was still going to at least show up prepared. When he left his room he found Puar waiting for him. “Yamcha…”

The human reached up and patted his best friend on the shoulder. “I’m sorry I haven’t been completely honest with you lately, buddy. Tonight, I’ll tell you everything. I promise. Now, there’s gonna be a fight today, so I need you to stay here-”

Puar stubbornly shook his head. “No, I’m coming with you!”

“I mean it, Puar! Today’s gonna be hard enough without having to worry about something happening to you, too!”

Ears drooping slightly, Puar backed down. “Alright. Just promise you’ll be safe?”

“Of course I will!” Yamcha answered, and headed out the door, wishing he could convince himself of the same thing.

\- - -

The group had agreed to meet at Capsule Corp at ten in the morning, but nerves had resulted in Yamcha arriving ten minutes early. To his surprise, all of his friends were already there. “Wow,” he said with an awkward laugh, “I guess I wasn’t the only one ready to get things started!” He was answered with silence. “Uh… what’s with you guys?”

Krillin stood up and approached Yamcha, his expression serious. “Last week, after our meeting, I had my suspicions, so I followed you.”

Oh shit… Yamcha took a step back and nervously stammered, “Really? Ha ha… that’s not nice you know. You’re a cop, aren’t there laws about stalking?”

“I’m sorry, but after what I’d felt the other night when I found you in your car, and how you were acting in the meeting, I couldn’t help but be suspicious,” Krillin said. “And it turned out I was right to be. I… I saw you with Frieza.”

Yamcha took another step back and fished desperately for some sort of cover up. “Ok, yeah, I ran into Frieza, so I tried to fight him and was so embarrassed that I lost that I didn’t want to tell you guys alright?”

Krillin shook his head. “Please don’t make me describe what I saw you two doing. It most definitely wasn’t fighting, it was…”

“I do not want to hear this again!” Vegeta snarled before Krillin could say anything more.

Yamcha could feel his face burning- time to get out of here. He turned toward the door and ran right into Piccolo and Tien, who each grabbed one of his arms, stopping him. As he struggled against their grip, Goku spoke. “Look, Yamcha, you’re our friend and we want to trust you. We’ll get this all figured out, but we have to deal with Frieza first.”

“It’s not what you think! Really!” Yamcha pleaded, but it did no good.

“So who’s gonna do it?” Krillin asked.

“I will,” Vegeta stood up.

“You? Be careful not to kill him!” Goku responded.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and approached Yamcha, punching him hard in the stomach. With the air knocked out of his lungs, everything went dark…

\- - -

Frieza returned to Earth feeling confident. The week’s training had been intense, and he was definitely stronger than before. Still, he would have been even more confident with Ultra Instinct…

But he still was certain that even without it, today he would finally be victorious. If there was a single thing in the world that Frieza knew beyond any shadow of a doubt, it was that, in the end, he was the strongest. And so, as he once again set foot on the planet he intended to have cleared by the end of the day, he did not bother to suppress his ki. Let them know he was here, it would be the last thing they ever felt!

He quickly located Goku’s ki, and noticed that, while not too far from it, Yamcha’s ki didn’t seem to be with him. Odd… But the emperor wasn’t complaining. It would be easier to do what had to be done without the distraction of his presence.

Frieza paused at that, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Yamcha… he could not think about him any more or he’d lose his nerve. Well, by the end of the day this weakness would be behind him.

With that, he opened his eyes back up and waited. Sure enough, now that he was no longer making any effort to hide, it only took a moment more before Goku and the rest appeared before him. Watching the rest of the group let go of the Saiyan, Frieza laughed inwardly- why had they never taken the time to learn Instant Transmission themselves?

The fact that they didn’t know he had his own variation on the ability was the best surprise he had for this battle, so he intended to make good use of it. For now, he spoke. “Well, hello. I knew it wouldn’t be long before you fools made an appearance.”

“Frieza, we know you’ve been on Earth for a while now. What are you trying to pull?” Goku asked.

The emperor smiled. “Oh, just tying up a few loose ends from your own childhood.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m here to do what you failed at as an infant- clear this planet of life so that it will be ready to be resold.”

“Needless to say we can’t let you do that,” Piccolo stated, removing his weighted clothing.

“And if that’s your whole plan, what have you been doing these past weeks anyway?” Goku asked. “We know you’ve been bothering our friend Yamcha, and you were outside my house at least once.”

So they knew about Yamcha? He supposed that must be why the human wasn’t present… “Those things were simply in the name of research. I didn’t want to repeat the mistakes from my prior attempt on your planet, after all.”

“Then I guess it’s time to show us what you’ve learned, Frieza!” Vegeta shouted.

The air around them crackled with energy as the warriors present powered up…

\- - -

Yamcha wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally awoke laying on an unfamiliar bed, He sat up, cringing slightly from the lingering pain of his bruised stomach. “Ouch,” he muttered, looking around and finally recognizing this as one of the guest rooms at Capsule Corp. Forcing himself to his feet, he could feel two incredibly powerful kis nearby- Frieza and Goku, still fighting. Suddenly energized, he ran to the window, yanked it open, and flew out.

Flying as fast as he could manage toward these two super powers, he wondered what he even thought he could accomplish… Well, either way, he wanted to be there. Once he was close he landed and ran the rest of the way, stopping with a gasp once he reached an open field.

The ground was torn up and scorched, and his friends lay across the battlefield- unconscious or dead Yamcha wasn’t sure. High up in the sky above him, the only two left standing continued their clash. Yamcha watched them for a moment- neither Frieza nor Goku had noticed him, as they were completely focused on their fight.

In fact… they were so focused on the foe in front of them that both of their backs were wide open… Almost without thinking, he raised his hand up and began to focus his ki.

“Alright Yamcha,” he whispered to himself. “Here goes nothing. For once in your life, it’s time to be useful.” After powering up the attack as much as he could manage, he closed his eyes and whispered “I am so, so sorry. Thank you for everything, but… I guess this is the end for us.”

He then looked up at the two men in the air above him, located his target, and launched the attack. “Spirit ball!”

\- - -

Several days had passed since that fight, and all was quiet on Earth once more. Far from that now empty battlefield, three beings made their way down a corridor, the footsteps of the larger two echoing across the steel floor. They continued in a contemplative silence until they passed a window, at which one of them paused.

“Are you having regrets, Yamcha?” Frieza asked, approaching the window as well.

The human sighed, lightly touching the glass as he looked down upon the planet that had been his home for so long. The familiar weight of Puar was on his left shoulder, and he knew his old friend was gazing at the Earth, too. For a moment he thought about his former allies and the adventures they’d had- but then he thought of how he’d been marginalized and made fun of, snubbed and shoved aside… then finally, he thought of the beautiful villain who had given him a purpose again… He turned away from the window and smiled at Frieza. “None at all. Just feeling a bit nostalgic for a second I guess!”

The emperor smiled back, then gestured toward the space outside. “Think beyond that planet, Yamcha. All of this, everything you can see and far more, is mine. Which means, of course, soon it will also be yours. Earth is but an insignificant speck of dust compared to all that we will own together.”

“Yeah…” Yamcha whispered, slightly awed. He was still struggling to fully comprehend that level of wealth and importance. But looking back down at his lover, he saw something far more valuable, to him at least. “Don’t worry, Frieza. Earth is meaningless to me now. I’m… I’m happy with the choice I made.”

“Good. Shall we continue then?” Frieza asked, offering his arm to the taller man, who accepted it. As the three continued back down the hall, the emperor looked up at his beloved. He had thought Yamcha would never join him- and he had never been more delighted to be wrong. The emperor had realized quite quickly in the battle several days ago that, even with what he had learned and his additional training, defeating Goku on his own would be a near impossible task. But the crucial moment of distraction that Yamcha had bought for him had been enough to turn things around- and not long after that, when the Saiyan threatened to take down the human to prevent further interference- who’d have ever guessed that this would be enough to bring about the necessary change in mind state that allowed Frieza to finally achieve Ultra Instinct and defeat Goku?

Yamcha noticed Frieza’s eyes on him. “Something on your mind?”

“Not really,” the emperor replied lightly. “Just admiring how nicely the formal attire of my own culture suits you.” Yamcha looked away to hide his blush. A few more steps and the group reached their destination, a large set of doors flanked by two guards who immediately bowed. “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Yamcha?” Frieza asked. “After all, we can’t have my fiancé showing any mixed feelings while we’re finalizing the transfer of ownership of his home planet…”

Taking a deep breath, Yamcha turned to face Frieza, his eyes burning in intensity as they held his emperor’s own for a moment before bending down and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Puar floated off his friend’s shoulder and looked away, shaking his head. “These two…” The guards also politely averted their gazes.

After a few seconds, Yamcha pulled away but only just enough as to be able to speak. “Sorry, I know you aren’t crazy about public displays of affection, but… I didn’t know how else to show you. I don’t care about my old home or my own life anymore… Just about you, and about us…”

Frieza laughed slightly, then threaded his hand through the human’s hair and pulled him back in for another quick kiss before resuming his regular level of poise. “You’ve always been unusually good at putting my mind at ease, Yamcha. Let’s go.”

The two men pushed open the doors and stepped through, together…

End Chapter Nine: Thinking and Doing Things I Shouldn’t Be

Author’s note: Oh dear, I’m gonna get killed for this. But literally one of my first thoughts when I got into this pairing was that, while I LOVE the whole villain giving up on evil for the sake of a hero’s love thing (It’s literally the cutest?) I CRAVED reversing it with these two and having the villain’s love make the hero go bad. But Yamcha’s too good, as Frieza mentioned a chapter or two ago! So, like how I gave Frieza a secondary motivation to stop being an antagonist in Bond (specifically, no longer enjoying running his empire), I tried to give Yamcha a secondary motivation beyond just Frieza’s gorgeousness to go evil - the whole feeling worthless and marginalized thing. Hope it was effective and I hope that, if anyone read this all the way to the end, they aren’t too mad at me for that ending.

And yes, Puar is indeed the only other surviving Earthling at this point. Yamcha asked Frieza to spare him and of course Freez isn’t going to say no to a special request from his man. He’s the only one other than Frieza that consistently believed in Yamcha after all!

Is Yamcha truly, completely, 100 percent sure he made the right choice? Nope. But is he truly, completely, 100 percent happy to be with Frieza? YEP.

This story is done now. What’s next? I’m half thinking making what was supposed to be the sequel to Bond just be additional chapters? Making it a whole new story seems so extra. And I’m working on… a thing. Not Yamza technically since they’re both with other people, but sorta Yamza because they’re the lead characters and they do some pretty intimate stuff with each other. Not completely sure if I’ll publish it yet though. Anyway, thank you thank you if you read this, thanks for sticking with me! Comments FUEL MY SOUL but are not required if you aren’t feeling like typing at the moment. Thanks!


End file.
